I think I love you
by Kiria-Nagoya
Summary: Eine Story über Neji und Sasuke, die über Umwege zueinander finden. One-shot; Sasuke/Neji


**Pairing**: Sasuke x Neji

**Themen**: Naruto, Shonen-ai

**Summary**: Sasuke und Neji haben eine rein sexuelle Beziehung, doch mit der Zeit verlieben sie sich ineinander.

**POV**: Nejis

* * *

Neji POV

* * *

"Ich muss für drei Tage weg..."

Mit diesen Worten tauchte Sasuke eines Abends bei mir auf, stand vollkommen durchnässt vor meiner Türe und sah mich mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick an, bei dem ich nicht wusste, in welcher Stimmung er gerade war…

Draußen regnete es in Strömen und selbst durch das Dach über dem Aufgang zu meiner Wohnung tröpfelte das Wasser herein.

Sasukes Haare hingen ihm leicht wirr über die Augen und ich erkannte gleich, dass er durch den Regen gerannt sein musste.

"Komm rein...", erwiderte ich auf seine Worte und trat von der Türe zurück, damit er meiner Aufforderung folgen konnte.

Keine Begrüßung, so wie immer.

Es war nicht notwendig und wir verzichteten sowieso die meiste Zeit darauf, überhaupt zu reden.

Leise schloss ich die Türe und als ich Sasuke gerade ein Handtuch aus dem Bad holen wollte, damit er sich abtrocknen konnte, umfingen mich zwei Arme von hinten, die mich danach packten und ich mich Sekunden später den schwarzen Augen des Anderen gegenübersah...

Sasuke wollte eigentlich nicht hier sein und auch ich wollte es nicht, trotzdem suchte er mich ständig auf und auch ich konnte nicht von ihm lassen.

Jedes Mal, wenn er zu mir kam und wir uns trafen, da wollte ich ihm sagen, dass es vorbei war, dass wir uns nie wieder so nahe kommen würden, aber ganz gleich, wie oft ich mir das vornahm, immer, wenn er mich so ansah und mich festhielt, war jeder Plan sofort vergessen.

Seine Küsse schmeckten nach Regen und nach ihm, ich ließ mich ohne weiteres in mein Schlafzimmer drängen, wo wir aufs Bett fielen und den Kuss atemlos lösten, nur um im nächsten Augenblick in einen weiteren einzutauchen.

Hastig nestelten seine Finger an meiner Kleidung und auch ich bemühte mich, die seine schnell abzustreifen, um endlich wieder seine nackte Haut berühren zu können...

Drängender und leidenschaftlicher umarmten wir uns, streichelten den Anderen und gaben uns einander hin.

Doch ging es immer nur um das Eine, niemals um mehr.

Ich sehnte mich trotzdem nach seinen Küssen, seinen Fingern, seiner Wärme wie ein Ertrinkender und wenn er nicht bei mir war, mich nicht berührte, war mein Verlangen nach Sasuke so groß, dass ich es fast nicht aushielt...

Ob es ihm ähnlich ging, konnte ich nicht sagen, ich wusste nur, dass er mich begehrte und was wohl am wichtigsten war...hemmungslosen Sex mit mir wollte.

"Ist es ein schwieriger Auftrag...?"

Nach einer Weile, in der wir dagelegen hatten, um unsere Körper wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, brach ich als Erster die Stille und wusste nicht einmal, wieso ich das tat.

Normalerweise sprachen wir danach auch kein Wort miteinander.

Sasuke zog sich an, nachdem wir fertig waren und ich blieb im Bett liegen, bis er gegangen war...

Schwarze Augen blickten mich an, während ihr Besitzer langsam aufstand, um seine Kleidung zusammen zu suchen.

Sasuke nickte nur, zog sich wieder an und doch war da etwas in seinem Blick, das mich fast glauben ließ, dass er gar nicht gehen, sondern bei mir bleiben wollte.

Allerdings verschwand der Gedanke, sobald seine Augen sich abwandten…

Die Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen ich allein auf meinem Bett saß und die zerwühlten Laken anstarrte.

Als er längst gegangen war, ging ich ins Bad, um zu duschen.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich schon an den Schmerz gewöhnt, der mit unserem Vergnügen einherging und es machte mir kaum noch etwas aus...

Ab und zu vielleicht, wenn Sasuke besonders wild war oder ich nicht genug bekommen konnte, da spürte ich noch recht heftige Schmerzen, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten, aber meistens, da ging es.

Später, als ich auf der Couch saß und mich vom Fernseher berieseln ließ, schweiften meine Gedanken hin zu Sasuke und ich dachte daran, wie das mit uns angefangen hatte.

--

flashbackI

--

"Ich werde garantiert nicht mit Hyuuga gemeinsam die Mission leiten, das können Sie nicht verlangen, Meister Hokage...!"

Es war ein Dienstagmorgen, Team 7 war mit dem Meinigen zum Turm des Hokage gerufen worden, um eine Mission der Klasse A durchzuführen.

Seltsamerweise hatte Tsunade beschlossen, dass Sasuke mit mir zusammen Leiter der Mission sein sollte, aus welchem verrückten Grund auch immer und natürlich war dieser Umstand dem Uchiha ein Dorn im Auge.

Mir war es relativ egal, Sasuke ging mir ehrlich gesagt irgendwo vorbei und zu streiten war sowieso nie meine Leidenschaft gewesen.

Unser Verhältnis zueinander hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre nicht wesentlich verändert, sprich, wir hatten weiterhin nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt, bis auf diesen einen Moment an diesem Tag.

Es wunderte mich auch, wieso sich der Andere so aufregte, aber schnell kam ich dahinter, dass es vermutlich an seinem Stolz lag oder dass Sasuke ‚nicht teilen konnte'.

Jedenfalls ließ sich Tsunade nicht davon abbringen und der Schwarzhaarige musste sich geschlagen geben…natürlich ging das mit ‚blendender' Laune seitens Sasuke einher und auch, wenn Sakura darum bemüht war, ihren Teamkameraden davon zu überzeugen, dass er mit mir doch das eine Mal zusammenarbeiten konnte, schien Sasuke wie immer anderer Ansicht.

Alles, wozu er sich überreden ließ war, mit mir gemeinsam eine Art Einsatzbesprechung abzuhalten und das in meiner Wohnung, die sich unglücklicherweise dafür anbot.

Seit einiger Zeit lebte ich schon nicht mehr im Haus meiner Familie, es war mir einfach zuviel geworden und außerdem gefiel mir die Tatsache nicht, dass mein Onkel versuchte, mich mit Hinata zu verkuppeln...nicht, dass ich in irgendeiner Form daran interessiert war, meine Cousine zu heiraten, aber darüber hinaus ging mir der ganze Haufen auf die Nerven und da ich sowieso ‚nur' der Nebenfamilie der Hyuugas angehörte, hatte ich beschlossen, mich von meinen Verwandten etwas abzusondern und mein eigenes Leben zu führen.

Natürlich war das nicht bei allen Familienmitgliedern, allen voran bei meinem Onkel, auf Zuspruch gestoßen, aber sie konnten mich nicht zwingen, meine Zukunft so zu verbringen, wie sie das für richtig erachteten und deswegen war ich ausgezogen.

Leider musste ich nun auch erhebliche Einsparungen in Kauf nehmen, was unter Anderem bedeutete, mir nur eine kleine Wohnung leisten zu können und da ich doch sehr an den Komfort des Anwesens gewöhnt war, fiel mir die Anfangsphase so ganz alleine doch recht schwer.

Aber mit der Zeit hatte ich mich eingelebt und fand meine Unabhängigkeit nur umso besser.

Gegen Abend bequemte sich dann auch Sasuke bei mir vorbeizuschauen und da scheinbar keiner von uns zulange mit dem Anderen allein sein wollte, holte ich ein paar Flaschen Sake heraus, damit die Stimmung sich wenigstens etwas lockerte.

Lee hatte mir den Alkohol geschenkt, damit ich, wie er es immer nannte, ‚nicht so trübe aus der Wäsche gucken musste', aber eigentlich war der Andere nur so großzügig gewesen, weil ihm Sensei Gai nicht erlaubt hatte, den Sake selbst zu behalten.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass ich jetzt mit dir auf Bruderschaft trinke oder so was...", versicherte mir Sasuke nach ein paar Gläsern und natürlich stimmte ich ihm da vollends zu…

Dabei blieb es allerdings nicht, denn scheinbar hatte Alkohol auf mich eine Wirkung, die mich recht gesprächig machte, während der Andere immer stiller wurde.

Allein seine Wangen färbten sich rot und je mehr wir tranken, desto mehr verschleierte sich sein Blick, während ich mich doch recht gut amüsierte und da ich sonst so gut wie nie Alkohol trank…vor allem nicht in diesen Mengen…war ich bald der Einzige von uns Beiden, der überhaupt noch sprach.

Jedoch nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da wir uns anblickten und Sasuke nicht mehr wegsah, als ich den Kopf drehte...

Es geschah wenig später, dass wir auf dem Boden in meinem Wohnzimmer lagen und uns verlangend küssten, während sich die ganzen Notizen für unsere Mission um uns herum verteilten...

Ich konnte wirklich nicht sagen, wie es genau dazu gekommen war oder wieso überhaupt, alles, was ich noch wusste und fühlte waren Sasukes Finger und seine Lippen überall auf meinem Körper...

So schnell es ging, zogen wir uns gegenseitig aus, rissen uns die Kleidung schon fast vom Leib, küssten und streichelten uns...

Leise stöhnte ich seinen Namen, als er mir in die Hosen fasste und ich ihm gleich darauf an den Kopf warf, dass ich nicht schwul wäre und er das gefälligst lassen sollte...

Allerdings ging mein Protest in seinen Küssen unter und als wir beide nun vollkommen nackt waren, uns einander rieben und noch viel mehr wollten, da war es Sasuke, der aufhören wollte...sein Widerstand hielt jedoch gerade mal ein paar Sekunden an, ehe ich ihn erneut küsste und an mich zog.

Erst, als wir soweit waren, wirklich miteinander zu schlafen und alles darauf hinauslief, dass ich der Passive sein würde, da verstärkte sich nochmals mein Wille, Sasuke nicht unterlegen sein zu wollen.

Doch sobald er mich ansah und seine Augen, lustverschleiert und tiefschwarz, mich mit einer Intensität anblickten, wo ich nicht wusste, ob das vom Alkohol kam oder nicht, da schloss ich die Meinen einfach, schlang meine Arme und Beine um Sasuke und ließ es geschehen.

Als er in mich eindrang, sich in mich bohrte und ich diesen Schmerz spürte, konnte ich ihn selbst da nicht von mir stoßen, sondern trieb ihn nur weiter an, presste meinen Körper an seinen und kam nicht aus dem Seufzen heraus...

Verdammt, es war so gut, so etwas hatte ich noch nie erlebt und hätte man mir erzählt, dass ich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl mit Sasuke Uchiha erleben würde, so hätte ich demjenigen nicht geglaubt...

Sasuke war fort, als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, doch die Beweise unserer nächtlichen ‚Besprechung' trug ich noch am Körper, in Form von jeder Menge Knutschflecken.

Dazu kam noch der unangenehme Druck in meinem Unterleib und durch den Kater, den ich wegen den Massen an Sake nun vorzuweisen hatte, wusste ich nicht, was da jetzt schlimmer gewesen war….außer der Tatsache natürlich, dass ich mit Sasuke geschlafen hatte, einem Mann und noch dazu jemandem, den ich doch eigentlich gar nicht mochte.

Als ich den Anderen an diesem Tag noch sah, da die Mission sehr bald anstand, so ließ dieser sich absolut nichts anmerken und ich hatte schon den Verdacht, dass meine Problemchen wirklich nur vom Alkohol herrührten und beschloss, niemals wieder eine Flasche Sake auch nur anzusehen.

Allerdings stand Sasuke am Abend desselben Tages vor meiner Türe, blickte mich stumm an, ehe er mich in die Wohnung drängte und wir das wiederholten, was da gestern nicht geschehen war.

Natürlich war es ein Fehler, das wussten wir Beide, immerhin war keiner von uns schwul und doch begingen wir den Fehler wieder und wieder und wieder...

Fast jeden Tag suchte mich Sasuke seit unserem kleinen Intermezzo auf und immer lief es auf dieselbe Weise ab.

Er klopfte an meiner Türe, ich öffnete, er packte mich und wir hatten Sex...

Aber groß miteinander sprechen, das taten wir so gut wie nie, denn uns Beiden war klar, dass es nur um das körperliche Vergnügen ging und dass auch absolut niemand davon erfahren durfte, was wir hier heimlich miteinander taten.

So gut wie jedes Mal, fasste ich den Gedanken, ihn abzuweisen, aber nie gelang es mir und das, obwohl Sasuke mir danach immer versicherte, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen war.

Trotzdem stand er Nacht für Nacht vor meiner Türe...

Immer wieder berührten wir uns, streichelten uns und schliefen miteinander.

Keine Nacht waren wir so wirklich zärtlich zueinander, es ging nur um den Sex und der war so verdammt gut, dass ich eigentlich die Diskussion, ob wir es nun beendeten, gar nicht führen wollte.

Ich sehnte mich jeden Tag nach seinen Liebkosungen, seinem Duft, seinem Geschmack und danach, wie er mich zu dominieren verstand, mir gab, was ich brauchte, bevor ich es selbst wusste.

Manchmal, da fielen wir auch des Tags übereinander her, wenn wir uns zufällig auf der Strasse begegneten und es nicht schnell genug gehen konnte, ehe wir beide...natürlich unauffällig...zu meiner Wohnung flohen, um diesem Verlangen gerecht zu werden.

Anfangs, da schob ich es meinen Hormonen zu, immerhin war ich 19 Jahre alt und somit ging selbst an mir dieser Stau nicht spurlos vorüber.

Die Frage, wieso es ausgerechnet Sasuke Uchiha sein musste, mit dem ich gegen diesen Drang ankämpfte, hatte ich nach ein paar Wochen selbst beantwortet.

Es ging einfach nicht, ich konnte ihn nicht loslassen und er schien alles andere als ärgerlich darüber.

Sasuke war schon fast zu einer Sucht geworden, die ich täglich befriedigen musste, manchmal sogar mehrmals am Tag und wenn wir mal einen Tag nicht beieinander sein konnten, dann war unser Hunger nach dem Anderen das nächste Mal nur umso größer..

Mittlerweile waren fast zwei Monate vergangen und langsam aber sicher, da schlich sich in meine Gedanken so eine Art Gewissen.

War es wirklich so gut, dass wir einander nur benutzten?

Vor allem, wenn es so war, wie widerlich sollte ich mir dann vorkommen?

Die Tatsache, dass ich nun des Öfteren an Sasuke dachte, ohne gleich geil zu werden, sondern nur seine Nähe zu vermissen, konnte ich nicht leugnen und irgendwie verdarb es mir den Spass an der Sache.

Wenn sich Gefühle in eine rein körperliche Sache mischten, dann war das sicher kein gutes Zeichen, denn was konnte ich schon von Sasuke erwarten?

Abgesehen davon, dass ich wirklich solche Gedanken hatte, die mir selbst unheimlich waren, beschäftigten sie mich aber ununterbrochen.

Aber ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich eigentlich fühlen sollte, nämlich nur das Vergnügen, da gingen meine Empfindungen in eine gänzlich andere Richtung.

Ich wollte mehr und allein der Umstand, dass dem so war, erschreckte mich.

Es reichte mir nicht länger, nur mit Sasuke zu schlafen und seinen Körper an meinem zu fühlen.

Hatte Sasuke vielleicht selbst derartige Sorgen?

Wieder vergingen ein paar Tage, aber der Gedanke, mit Sasuke mehr zu teilen als nur mein Bett, ließ mich nicht los.

Davon abgesehen, konnte es gar nicht das sein, was ich dachte, dass es sein konnte und darüber hinaus war Sasuke auch ein Mann.

Wir hatten schon abgeklärt, dass wir nicht schwul waren und obwohl die Tatsache, dass wir miteinander schliefen möglicherweise das Gegenteil bedeuten konnte, so wollte ich das auf keinen Fall wahrhaben.

Allerdings stahl sich jedes Mal ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, sobald ich an Sasuke dachte…wie er redete, wie er sich bewegte, was er gerne aß und vor allem wie…und dann war da auch noch dieses scheue Lächeln, das er mir manchmal schenkte, wenn wir miteinander geschlafen hatten.

War ich in ihn verliebt?/I

--

flashback ende

--

Mir kam wieder das Wort in den Sinn, das ich in letzter Zeit recht oft mit Sasuke in Zusammenhang gebracht hatte und von dem ich nun wusste, dass ich es auch wirklich empfand.

Ich war in Sasuke verliebt, in einen Mann und auch, wenn es mir anfangs Angst gemacht hatte und ich nichts davon hatte wissen wollen, so ließ sich das Gefühl nicht abschütteln und so sehr ich es auch versucht hatte...wirklich versucht...hatte…es hatte nicht geklappt.

Jetzt saß ich hier, auf meiner Couch und wünschte mir, Sasuke wäre bei mir, um mich in den Armen zu halten und damit ich ihn in den meinen halten konnte.

Aber er war so weit weg, auf irgendeiner unwichtigen Mission für lange drei Tage.

Wie sehr ich ihm sagen wollte was ich empfand, konnte ich gar nicht beschreiben und auch, wenn es seltsam klang, ich hatte das starke Gefühl, dass es Sasuke ähnlich ging.

In letzter Zeit gingen mir seine Blicke nicht aus dem Kopf und wenn ich ihn dabei ertappte, wie er mich ab und zu ansah, wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er von mir erwartete, ich würde ihm sagen, dass es schon in Ordnung war...mit uns.

Dass es mir nichts ausmachte, was er fühlte, dass es egal war, dass wir beide Männer waren und...dass ich dasselbe für ihn empfand.

Die drei Tage waren die reinste Qual für mich, es schmerzte mich fast schon körperlich, dass ich es gar nicht aushalten wollte.

Es kam mir wie die Ewigkeit vor und jeder weitere Tag wollte kein Ende nehmen.

Ich war gerade dabei, in mein Bett zu kriechen, damit ich den Rest der Zeit einfach verschlafen konnte, aber es klopfte an meiner Türe.

Augenblicklich schlug mir das Herz bis zum Hals und so zögerte ich noch, obwohl ich schon die Hand an den Türgriff gelegt hatte.

Der Moment, der daraufhin hin folgte, den werde ich wohl nie mehr vergessen.

Dort, vor mir auf dem Gang, stand Sasuke, völlig abgehetzt, verdreckt und müde...aber er lächelte.

„Sasuke….", war alles, was ich herausbrachte und ehe ich mich versah, umarmte er mich schon und drückte mich an sich.

Der Kuss, den er mir daraufhin gab, entschädigte mich für all die Warterei und die Sehnsucht, die ich während der letzten Tage hatte erdulden müssen und obwohl Sasuke die Mission sehr zugesetzt haben musste…immerhin waren seine Kleidung und sein Haar total mit Schlamm bespritzt...konnte ich ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.

Wir küssten uns heiß und leidenschaftlich, so als wäre es das erste Mal seit einer Ewigkeit und irgendwie war es das ja auch...

Der Wohnungstüre gab Sasuke nur einen Schubs, so dass diese ins Schloss fiel, da keiner von uns Beiden jetzt die Muße hatte, von dem Anderen abzulassen und so stolperten wir durch die Wohnung in mein Schlafzimmer.

Immer und immer wieder seufzte Sasuke meinen Namen so zärtlich und entkleidete mich so schnell er konnte. Auch meine Hände waren nicht untätig, sie zogen und rissen an seinen Klamotten, bis wir endlich nackt waren und uns aneinander pressten.

Er musste nicht einmal irgendetwas sagen, ich wusste auch so, dass er mich ebenso schrecklich vermisst hatte wie ich ihn.

Seine Berührungen und Küsse steckten so voller Hingabe und Verlangen, dass ich es kaum aushielt, bis er mich endlich nahm.

Selbst in diesem Moment versuchte ich, ihm noch näher zu sein als jemals zuvor und auf eine gewisse Weise, da war es auch so...

Nun war ich ihm nicht nur mit meinem Körper nahe, sondern auch mit meinem Herzen und alles, was ich nun noch tun konnte war, mich an ihn zu drängen und den heftigen Stößen seines Beckens entgegenzukommen...

Es war so heiß, so wild und doch so zärtlich, wie ich es noch nie mit ihm erlebt hatte.

Wie oft ich da gekommen war, konnte ich danach beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen oder zählen...

Erschöpft lagen wir nebeneinander im Bett, jeder von uns keuchend und noch total fertig von dem eben Erlebten.

Ich hatte Sasuke so sehr vermisst, hatte ihm sagen wollen was ich fühlte, aber irgendwie schien mir der rechte Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen und ich blieb still.

Als er sich nun aufsetzte, hatte ich für einen kurzen Augenblick Angst, er würde nun einfach wieder gehen, so wie sonst auch, doch seine Augen blickten mich an, als fragten sie mich erneut, ob es in Ordnung war und ob er bleiben konnte.

Ich nickte nur und griff nach ihm, worauf er so erleichtert schien und sich zurück aufs Bett sinken ließ…

Immer noch sprach keiner von uns ein Wort, denn irgendwie verstanden wir uns auch so und nachdem es mir einigermaßen ging, zog mich Sasuke vom Bett hoch und Richtung Bad...

Es war das erste Mal, das wir nach dem Sex gemeinsam duschten und obwohl ich mich vermutlich darum hätte kümmern sollen, den ganzen Schmutz abzuwaschen, der noch an Sasuke klebte, so konnten wir nicht aufhören, einander zu küssen und sanft zu liebkosen.

Etwas ganz Neues, aber es gefiel mir ungemein gut...er war so zärtlich.

Aber ich wusste in dem Augenblick schon, dass ich es noch besser fand als all die wilden Bettgeschichten, die wir davor schon ausprobiert hatten.

Spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt, da wir auf der Couch eng beieinander lagen und uns anblickten, erlaubte ich mir, ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken.

Sasuke erwiderte es und strich mir sachte durchs Haar.

Leise seufzte ich und schmiegte mich nur noch enger an ihn, worauf er die Decke höher zog, die uns einzig Schutz vor Kälte bot, da wir es nicht als nötig empfunden hatten, schon wieder Kleidung anzuziehen...

"Neji...ich…muss dir was sagen..ich meine...ich, weisst du, das mit uns…ich hab drüber nachgedacht und ich...es ist mir egal, dass ich Angst davor habe, dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe", brach Sasuke als Erster unser Schweigen und sofort durchfuhr mich eine heiße Woge, die sich auf meinen Wangen ausbreitete.

Augenblicklich wand er auch schon den Kopf ab, wurde ein wenig nervös und war vermutlich von sich selbst überrascht...

"Mir ist das auch egal...ich...ich dich auch.", erwiderte ich einfach und gab Sasuke einen Kuss auf die Lippen, so dass er sich nicht mehr verstecken konnte.

"Es war mir schon eine ganze Zeit lang klar, aber ich…wusste nicht, wie ichs sagen sollte und ob überhaupt, weil ich...", gab ich zu, worauf mich die schwarzen Augen fragend ansahen..

"...weil du nicht gedacht hast, dass so was jemals passieren würde...", sprach Sasuke meinen Satz zu Ende und es war offensichtlich, dass er das Gleiche gedacht haben musste, aber wir lachten beide nur deswegen.

Ich nickte daraufhin und er küsste mich, so dass ich schon gar nicht mehr daran denken konnte, was ich eigentlich noch hatte sagen wollen.

"Wolltest du grade was sagen?", fing er meinen Gedanken auf und wieder nickte ich.

"Allerdings hab ichs vergessen, als du mich geküsst hast...vielleicht fällts mir wieder ein, wenn dus noch mal tust...", antwortete ich und bekam als Erwiderung nur das, worum ich gebeten hatte.


End file.
